1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device for storing various sets of configuration data and a method for controlling the same, wherein, after specific image data such as broadcast program data is stored, the specific image data can be reproduced and output in a display environment desired by a user at a later time.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices having a variety of new functions have been introduced along with the rapid development of display devices. Among the display devices, a Personal Video Recorder (PVR) has a function to store a large amount of image data and to reproduce the image data when required by the user at a later time.
The PVR, which is a device capable of recording digital broadcasts on a hard disk, has not only the basic recording function but also much improved functions over conventional VCRs, such as a time shift function, a live pause function, an instant replay function, and other various trick play functions.
One advantage of the PVR is to allow the user to record and reproduce digital broadcasts with the highest HD-level image quality on and from a hard disk at any time. This advantage and various other service functions of the PVR have a strong appeal to users.
Recently, the amount of programs that can be recorded by the PVR has greatly increased as the capacity of a hard disk provided for the PVR has greatly increased along with the rapid development of storage technologies.
Recent PVRs tend to be integrated with HD set-top boxes rather than be used separately. PVRs can freely record and reproduce digital broadcast programs in real time.
The conventional PVRs have a function to store a broadcast signal received over a broadcast channel selected by the user in an external or internal storage (for example, an HDD) of the PVR device and then to reproduce the stored broadcast signal when required by the user.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional display device.
With reference to FIG. 1, a description will now be given of how a set of configuration data for video and audio output is managed in the conventional display device.
The conventional display device 101 includes a tuner 102, a demodulator 103, a decoder 104, an image processor 105, a display unit 106, a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) 107, and an EEPROM 108. The following description will be given using a PVR as an example of the display device 101.
The tuner 102 tunes in to a channel desired by the user to receive a broadcast signal (for example, in a transport stream format).
The demodulator 103 demodulates the broadcast signal received at the tuned channel frequency.
The decoder 104 decodes the demodulated broadcast signal so that it can be reproduced and stored at a later time.
The image processor 105 performs processing such as scaling of video data included in the decoded data so that the video data can be output through the display unit 106.
The display unit 106 displays the image processed by the image processor 105 on its screen.
The HDD 107 stores the video data, processed by the decoder 104, in a transport Stream (TS) format.
Depending on personal preferences, the user can specify various sets of video and audio configuration data which includes information regarding, for example, auto display adjustment, auto color temperature adjustment, contrast, brightness, saturation, sharpness, hue, aspect ratio, auto audio adjustment, and stereo sound. The specified set of video and audio configuration data is stored in the EEPROM 108.
However, the conventional display device (for example, a PVR) 101 has the following problems.
First, the conventional display device such as a PVR is designed such that, when image data (for example, broadcast program data or moving image data) is stored in the conventional display device, a transport stream of the image data is stored in the HDD while a set of video and audio configuration data associated with displaying the image data is separately stored in the EEPROM. Therefore, a set of video and audio configuration data must be repeatedly specified each time the image data stored in the HDD is read to be reproduced.
Second, the conventional display device such as a PVR may cause great inconvenience to users since it has no function to automatically detect a set of video and audio configuration data optimal for the characteristics of image data (for example, broadcast program data or moving image data) when storing the image data in the conventional display device and then to store the optimal set of video and audio configuration data together with the image data.